


Over-Eager

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Bottom Albus Severus, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, M/M, PWP, Premature Ejaculation, Top Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al’s tight arse is more than Scorpius can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over-Eager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [_Melodic_ (Sae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/gifts).



> This little slice of smut is all for _Melodic_, because she’s fricking awesome, so why not? Also, I totally stole her idea, in the form of an unclaimed prompt.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/21091.html).

Scorpius moans, eyes closed, as Al does that thing with his tongue—flicking it across that amazing spot right under the head of his cock—before sucking him down again. Scorpius’s long fingers thread through thick hair as Al bobs steadily, nearly taking him all the way. _Fuck_ Al’s getting good at this.

Scorpius spreads his legs further in silent plea, but grunts his disappointment as Al’s mouth leaves his cock. The bed moves as Al climbs up to lean over him. He looks up at Al and _fucking hell_ he’s amazing. His puffy lips, parted slightly to let out panting breaths, are just begging to be kissed. Those gorgeous green eyes, behind wayward strands of black hair, are burning for him. Scorpius reaches out and pulls Al down into a hungry, open-mouthed kiss. He bucks up as he feels Al’s cock bump against his own, moaning into Al’s sinful mouth.

As good a kisser as Al is, Scorpius needs more. “Want you,” he whispers against Al’s lips. Al pulls away slightly looking thoughtful, his bottom lip caught lightly between his teeth.

“I thought, maybe,” he says, eyes fixed on Scorpius’s chin, “we could try it the other way ‘round.” A slight blush is starting to show across his cheeks.

“Yeah?” Scorpius tries not to sound too eager. Tries not to show that he’s been thinking about this. Fantasising about it.

Al knows. Al always knows. It’s there in his smirk, in the teasing way he leans down, as if he’s going to kiss Scorpius breathless again, but stops short. “Well, you make the most delicious sounds when I’m, inside you. I figure I’m missing out.” 

“Alright,” Scorpius can’t help but smile—Al’s so cute when he’s trying to be dirty. There’s just something awkward, clumsy in it. The little pauses when he chickens out and thinks of a euphemism. The way he can’t quite look at Scorpius when he says it. It should be off-putting, but it’s just so Albus. Scorpius is all the more turned on.

Al leans in for another brief kiss, then they swap places. Scorpius takes a steadying breath as he kneels between Al’s legs, squeezing the base of his own cock. He was close when Al was sucking him off. Now, just the thought of what’s about to happen threatens to tip him over the edge. They’ve only done it a few times, but Al stretches him slow and fucks him fast and it’s just _perfect_. Scorpius _has_ to make this good for him. He needs to keep his shit together.

Scorpius grabs his wand and casts the lubrication spell into his hand. He leans over Albus, propping himself up on one elbow while he teases Al’s hole with a slicked finger. Al’s fingers are in his hair, pulling him into a kiss and Scorpius pushes in the first finger. He teases his second finger at the edge of Albus’s hole as he slowly glides the first in and out.

When he tries to slide in two fingers, Al gasps and winces.

“Push out,” Scorpius says between kisses. Al does, but there’s still a hint of pain in the corners of Al’s eyes as Scorpius pushes in. “Alright?”

“Need to trim your nails,” he mumbles.

Scorpius grimaces. “Sorry… Is it—should I, stop?”

“No, s’alright. Just, be careful.”

Scorpius nods and moves his fingers testingly, careful not to push too deep. Al gives an encouraging, contented hum and Scorpius captures his lips as he scissors his fingers.

“Do it, please.”

The whispered words go straight to Scorpius’s cock and he wants to. He _really_ wants to. But no. He has to wait. Got to make it good.

“One more,” he replies, twisting his hand awkwardly to try and find a way to protect Al’s sensitive skin from his fingernail.

“Why?” Al moans impatiently, “If you can take it after two fingers—”

“I’m bigger than you are.”

“Wow, thanks for that. You really know how to keep a guy in the mood.” Al rolls his eyes, shoves half-heartedly at Scorpius’s shoulder. Scorpius can feel his cheeks burning.

“I’m not complaining! I just don’t want to hurt you.” He leans down for a distracting kiss, but Al turns his head away with a pout. Scorpius tries to hide his smile. It’s just too adorable—Al trying to act all coy with his legs spread, cock hard and two and a half of Scorpius’s fingers inside his arse. “C’mon, Al…” he purrs as he kisses up the stretch of Albus’s neck to his ear, “You know I love your cock.” Al’s breath hitches and Scorpius speeds up the thrusting of his fingers, gradually working the third deeper. “I love the taste of it, the feel of it in my mouth. I love trying to take all of it down my throat. Love it pounding into me—” Al cuts him off by grabbing his hair and bringing their mouths together, lips parting eagerly, tongues exploring. The kiss is so hot, Scorpius is squeezing the base of his cock again. _Not yet._

“Scor—” he pants, “do it. Want you inside me.”

“Fuck, Al,” Scorpius mumbles, fumbling with his wand to conjure more lube. He lubes his cock and leans over Al, within kissing distance, as he rubs his cockhead across Al’s hole.

“Do it. Want to feel you in me. Want to come on your cock.”

“Don’t!” Scorpius whines, pulling away and giving his balls an admonishing squeeze. “Fuck, I don’t think I can do this…”

“Why?” Disappointment and concern mingle in the single syllable.

“Too close,” Scorpius breaths out, eyes closed as he tries to think of McGonagall in her undies.

“Come on, don’t make me wait…” He sits up a bit, reaching for Scorpius, kissing along his jaw. Looping his hands around Scorpius’s neck, he lays back again, pulling Scorpius with him. As they kiss, Al’s hands find Scorpius’s cock and line him up with Al’s hole.

Scorpius leans in slowly, his foreskin being pushed back by the tight ring of muscle, revealing the sensitive cockhead. He can feel it. It’s going to be too much. Even Hagrid in his underpants won’t be able to stave it off once he pushes all the way inside, he just knows it. He’s going to let Al down. Actually, the more he panics, the easier it is. The more his orgasm ebbs. He can do this. As long as he doesn’t let himself get overwhelmed.

And the head pops inside, and it’s surrounded by tight heat. And Al’s moaning, and pulling at him, and kissing him, and Scorpius is holding still to let him adjust. To let them both adjust. And it’s okay, it’s bloody fantastic, but it’s not too much. He _can_ do this. Then, that wicked mouth sucks on his earlobe. Hands are pulling at his hips.

Then come the husky words that spell his doom: “Scorpius… Please, fuck me.”

Well, shit.

With a whimper and a hurried thrust that still leaves his cock only half in, Scorpius’s orgasm overtakes him. His arms collapse under his weight and he buries his face in Albus’s chest.

This is awful. This is _so awful_. He can’t look at Al. He can _never_ look at Al again. Ever.

“I didn’t do much better first time.” There’s a little amusement in his voice. Scorpius just wants to die. Right now. Please?

“At least you got it all the way in,” he replies thickly. Oh, fuck. Now he wants to cry. That’ll be just great. As if he’s not pathetic enough right now.

“Don’t worry about it, give me a blow job and we’ll try again later. If you want.”

Scorpius lets out a relieved breath, Al’s carefree tone easing his worries. He carefully pulls his cock out.

“Oh… OH! EW! Ew, quick, wandwandwand!!” Scorpius hands him his wand and he casts a cleaning spell on his arse. “Urgh, that felt bloody disgusting,” he shudders. “Merlin, how do you put up with that so calmly every time?”

Scorpius had grinned at Al’s outburst, but the question sobered his thoughts once again. “I’ve usually come by then, so I guess I don’t really notice as much…”

“Well, I guess I’ll find out later,” Al grins, wrapping his fingers around his own slightly flagging cock. “Now, are you going to, suck me off or do I have to sort this out myself?”

Al’s caught his bottom lip between his teeth again. He smells of sweat and sex, his hair’s a total mess and he’s fully hard again.

As if Scorpius could resist.

 

_Fin_


End file.
